Dashing Home for Christmas
by bolt fan 21
Summary: When Bolt's granddaughter Dashie has an accident and winds up in Canada, she must choose between her home and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

Dashing Home for Christmas.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Author's note: Hello and welcome to the fourth annual Bolt Christmas special. I have some new characters to introduce. I'll introduce the rest when they appear.

Dashie: Dashie is the youngest child and only daughter of Claire and Cowboy. She is Bolt's youngest grand daughter. She has black ears, legs paws and legs, and a gold and white colored body. She has a brow patch over her eye. She also has one floppy ear and one ear that sticks up. She is easily excited and loves meeting new friends.

Fiver: Fiver is the youngest son of Claire and Cowboy. He is black and white with brown ears and a brown splotch on his head. His ears stick straight down making him look a lot like a bunny. His Lapine name is _Hrairoo, which means little thousand. He is soft spoken but great at herding._

_Bolt II: Bolt II is the fourth born son of Claire and Cowboy. He is solid white with a brown patch that looks a lot like a lightning bolt. He has floppy ears. He is a fun loving dog that loves his family_

_Partner: Partner is the third born son of Claire and Cowboy and the oldest of the second litter. He is gold and white with ears like Dashie's. He is sarcastic and a little cynical, but deep down he loves his family._

_Hugo: Hugo is the second oldest and the youngest of the third litter. He is dark brown and white with ears that stick straight up. He enjoys going to work with Penny's dad and playing with his siblings. _

_Loki: Loki is the oldest son of Claire and Cowboy. He has floppy ears and has the same coloring as Dashie but they are inverted. He is kind and loving and is very close with Dashie,_

_Claire and Cowboy: Claire and Cowboy are Dashie's parents. They live on a farm with their family minus Hugo who lives with Penny's dad._

_ Chapter 1: A match in time for Christmas._

_ Dashie's point of view._

_Hello my name is Dashie and I'm the grand daughter of Bolt. I have old five older brothers: Loki, Hugo, Bolt II, Partner, and Fiver. My mother is Bolt's daughter Claire and my father is a farm dog named Cowboy._

_My journey began 12 days before Christmas. The humans had brought a tree into the house and put a lot stuff on it. They also put lights up on the house. Any one else think this is a little backwards. "What is this for any ways?" I asked Fiver._

_"I don't know Dashie." Fiver replied._

_"That my friends is a Christmas tree. They put presents under it." Loki told us._

_"Why?" I asked Loki._

_"Because it's a tradition." Loki told me. Ironically Fiddler on the Roof was on the TV and it just happened to be on the song Tradition. Suddenly I heard people talking in the kitchen._

_"Who are those people in the kitchen, Loki?" I asked Loki._

_"That's Mr and Mrs Anderson, they're hoping to adopt one of you guys." Loki explained._

_"Adopt one of us? Fiver they're trying to split us all up!" I told Fiver._

_"They can't do that! I've lived here my whole life." Fiver exclaimed._

_"I'm afraid they can Fiver, every dog has to get a new owner when they get old enough." Loki told us._

_ "What are you guys doing just laying around the house? It's a nice day out go play." Mom told me and Fiver, while shooing us out the door. By this point Partner and Bolt II were outside too._

_"Did you guys get sent outside too?" Partner asked me and I nodded._

_"I'm bored." I sighed._

_"Me too." Partner added._

_"There's nothing to do." Fiver moaned._

_"Why are we even out here?" Bolt II asked us._

_"You guys could always give me a boost so I can spy on the grown ups." I suggested._

_"Okay!" My brothers said together._

_"Careful boys, don't drop me." I told my brothers._

_"Oi! You guys weigh a ton!" Partner groaned._

_"Okay I see the farmer. Oh this is interesting! What great news! Wait till you guys hear this." I giggled._

_"What?" My brothers shouted._

_"Partner's been adopted." I told them._

_"What?" Partner shouted, which caused out puppy tower to collapse._

_"Well that went well." Bolt II said sarcastically._

_"Well Partner looks like the farmer found you an owner._

_"What's the big deal?" Partner asked Fiver._

_"He might be fun." Bolt II suggested._

_"Or exciting." Fiver added._

_"Or important." I told Partner._

_ Song: Match Maker from Fiddler on the Roof._

_Dashie: (Singing.) Matchmaker, matchmaker, Make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch. (Dashie hops around excitedly.)_

_Matchmaker, matchmaker look through your book,And make me a perfect match. (Dashie imagines her new owner._

_Fiver: Matchmaker, matchmaker I'll wag my tail. You'll bring my new human, he'll be glad to see me as well. (Fiver wags his tail.)_

_Bring me into the herding ring cause I'm longing to be the envy of all who see me. (Fiver day dreams about herding sheep.)_

_Bolt II: For papa make him a farmer._

_Dashie: For mama make him as kind as can be._

_Fiver: For me well I would love it if he enjoyed sheep herding! (All three pups fantasize about their new homes.)_

_Bolt II, Fiver, and Dashie: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch. (Bolt II, Dashie and Fiver skip around happily.)_

_Night after night I've dreamed of my new home. So find me a match of my own. (The three puppies poke their heads out from under a blanket.)_

_"Since when are you two interested in a family? I thought you two only had your eyes __on the sheep." Partner asked Bolt II and Fiver. (Dashie giggles.) "And little Dashie dreams of being famous." Partner taunted._

_"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger Partner." I told Partner._

_"You're a mutt from a farm. So who ever the farmer brings you'll take right? Of course right." Partner told us, while putting on the farmer's hat._

_Partner: (Singing.) Fiver oh Fiver have I got a match for you! (Partner tackles Fiver.)_

_He's charming he's young! Alright he's he's a nice man a good catch true? True! (Fiver's eyes get big in fear as he imagines the person Partner's describing.)_

_I promise you'll be happy and even if you're not. There's more to life than that. Don't ask me what. (Fiver covers his ears.)_

_Dashie I found him! Won't you be a lucky pup? (Dashie runs away from Partner.)_

_He's handsome he's tall! At least from side to side. But he's a nice man a good catch right? Right! (Dashie imagines the person that Partner is describing.)_

_You've heard that he has small children, they'll torment you day and night! At least until their mother comes home. So you're alright! (Dashie cringes at the thought of small children pulling her ears and tail.)_

_Did you guys expect a prince? Well I do the best I can! (Partner takes his hat off.)_

_With no pedigree, or money, or family background! Be glad you've got a human! (Partner lectures his siblings from on top of a box.)_

_Bolt II: (Singing.) Matchmaker, Matchmaker, you know that I'm still a pup. Please, take your time. (Bolt II looks scared.)_

_Dashie: Up to this minute I miss understood that I could get stuck for good! (Dashie imagines herself in prison.)_

_All: Dear farmer make sure that he's gentle. Remember this choice will change our whole lives._

_It's not that I'm sentimental. It's just that I'm terrified! (The pups fall into a box of clothes.)_

_Match maker plan me no plans. I'm in no rush. Maybe I've learned that playing with matches you're going to get burned. (All four puppies fall out of the box.)_

_So keep me out of the herding ring! (Partner closes the empty herding ring.)_

_Don't take me to be groomed! (Bolt II imagines going to the groomer.)_

_Find me no find! Catch me no catch! (Fiver and Dashie stand on the wooden box.)_

_Unless he's a matchless man! (All four puppies pose.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When can I see you again?

Dashie's point of view.

After of little song and dance we all sat down in the grass. "Like the farmer would really set us up with such awful people." Bolt II chuckled.

"Yeah its impossible." Fiver replied. Moments later Loki joined us.

"You guys having fun?" Loki asked us.

"Loki! I'm glad you joined us! Wanna play tag? Or go swimming in the pond?" I asked Loki.

"Actually the farmer wanted to see you guys." Loki told us.

"Okey dokey Loki." The for of us said in unison. So we ran off to the house. Loki stopped me in mid-step.

"Sorry Dashie, I just meant the boys." Loki told me and I sighed.

"Oh." I sighed.

"What? Are you too cool for your bbbff now?" Loki asked me jokingly.

"It's not that at all. It's just, well the farmer never needs my help. He's never told me that he loves me. He's never even told me he likes me. I would settle for a: good girl Dashie. I'm proud of you! It's tough being the only girl." I told Loki.

"Oh Dashie, the farmer does love you, he's just busy. I'll still have time for you no matter what." Loki told me.

"Thanks Loki." I told Loki.

"You're welcome Dashie." Loki told me.

"I wish I could just stay here with you." I sighed happily.

"For how long?" Loki asked me.

"For ever and ever." I told Loki.

Song: For Ever and Ever from Pooh's Grand adventure.

Loki: (Singing.) For ever and ever is a very long time, Dashie. (Dashie snuggles up next to Loki.)

Dashie: For ever isn't long at all, when I'm with you. (Dashie runs off and Loki follows her.)

I want to call your name, for ever. And you will always answer for ever. (Dashie climbs onto a dog house and Loki can't find her.

And we can continue to be together you and me. For ever and ever. (Loki notices Dashie on top of the dog house.)

"Come on Loki let's go swimming." I giggled.

Loki: I want to have days like this, for ever. (Loki jumps into the lake.)

I wish I could keep that promise forever. (Loki worries about Dashie getting adopted.)

Then we could be together just you and me. (Dashie swims laps around Loki.

Both: For ever and ever. (Dashie: Bet you can't catch me!)

Loki: For ever and and ever is a very long time, Dashie. (Loki looks for Dashie.)

Dashie: For ever isn't long at all, when I'm with you. (Dashie pops out of a hay bale.)

I wanna be with you, for ever. I want you here beside me for ever. (Loki lifts Dashie out of the hay bale.)

Loki: One thing you should know, no matter where you go. (Loki pulls Dashie close to him.)

We'll always be together.

Both: For ever and ever. (Loki and Dashie hug.)

"I love you Dashie." Loki told me.

"I love you too, bbbff." I giggled.

"I'm going to go see grandpa Bolt, would you like to join me?" Loki asked me.

"Of course!" I told Loki. So we set off for grandpa Bolt's house. "Do you think Sorin will be there?" I asked Loki.

"Well Penny's dad will be there. So Sorin probably will be there too." Loki told me. About five minutes later we got to grandpa Bolt's house.

"Grandpa we're here!" I told grandpa Bolt.

"My little Dashie how are you?" Grandpa Bolt asked me.

"I'm awesome! How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm great. Penny's dad has a new experiment and he needs a test subject. Would you like to do it?" Bolt asked me.

"I'd love too!" I yipped. Moments later Penny's dad joined us.

"Dashie! Just the puppy I was looking for. Come along little Dashie." Penny's dad told me. So he attached

"Introducing the **t**.**a.l.k**.it stands for **t**ranslates **a**ll **l**anguages quic**k**ly. It can translate every language into English. It also translates animal noises like; barks squeaks, meows, and tweets. As well as actual words and sounds it translates thoughts. Say something Dashie." Penny's dad explained.

"What do you want me to say? Hey it works! Wow I have so much to say." I told every one.

"Wow she even talks fast." Max commented.

"She's a smart little dog." Penny added.

"Hey there's a squirrel outside! You're lucky I can't get to you! I'd make a nice pair of paw warmers out of you! Bark! Bark! Bark!" I barked.

"So they really do just say bark when they bark." Lillian told Penny.

"What's wrong Dashie?" Sorin asked me. I proceeded to glomp him.

"Hi Sorin. I can talk now." I told Sorin.

"Wow that's awesome!" Sorin replied.

"Now I'm sure to get adopted!" I told Sorin excitedly.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I got adopted." Sorin sighed.

"That's awesome!" I replied.

"Not really Dashie, I'm moving to Canada." Sorin told me.

"Why?" I asked Sorin.

"Penny has a friend there that's always wanted a dog. Turns out I'm the perfect match." Sorin explained.

"But you can't go! You're my best friend." I cried.

"I have too, Mr. Fletcher is taking me to the airport on Christmas Eve." Sorin replied.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm going to miss you so much." I told Sorin.

"I don't want to go. I'll miss you too Dashie." Sorin replied.

"We can play until you leave though. We should go to me house." I told Sorin.

"I thought we had to stay here." Sorin replied.

"I can talk to humans now remember?" I asked Sorin.

"Oh yeah." Sorin chuckled. So I went to ask Penny if we could go.

"Is it straight now?" Penny asked Max and Lillian.

"Not yet. Turn it about 20 degrees to the left." Max suggested.

"You're almost there." Lillian added.

"Hey Penny can i-" I started to say before Penny cut me off.

"Not now Dashie." Penny told me. Sorin in the meantime was asking Maximus.

"Hey Maximus." Sorin told Maximus.

"Oh hi Sorin. I'm playing hide and seek with Sock's kittens. Have you seen them?" Maximus asked Sorin.

"I don't think I have. Do you want some help?" Sorin asked.

"Sure." Maximus replied.

Meanwhile I was asking my cousin Artie. He's part cat and part dog. "Careful Seeley. Meggie don't put the tinsel in your mouth! Marty leave Jess alone. Flynn get off of the book shelf! Pippin where did you go?" Artie told his kids.

"Hey Artie, can Sorin and i-" I started to ask Artie and he cut me off.

"Hold on Dashie." Artie told me. So I asked aunt Mittens next.

"Oh hi Dashie. I heard you can talk to humans now." Mittens told me.

"Yep it's pretty cool." I replied.

"Mittens can you come here for a minute?" Rex asked Mittens.

"I'll be back in a minute Dashie." Mittens told me. Sorin managed to finally get some one to pay attention to him.

"Hey Lucky how's your leg?" Sorin asked Lucky.

"Hi Sorin, it's nearly healed. Thanks for asking." Lucky told Sorin.

"That's great." Sorin told Lucky.

"So what's up?" Lucky asked Sorin.

"Me and Dashie wanted to go play at her house. I lost track of her though." Sorin Explained.

"That must be what she's trying to ask every one. Of course you guys can go play." Lucky replied.

"Thanks Lucky." Sorin told Lucky.

"You're welcome Sorin." Lucky replied. Finally Sorin found me.

"Any luck?" I asked Sorin.

"Yep, Lucky said we can go." Sorin replied.

"Great! Let's go." I cheered. Just as we were heading out the door, Hugo found us.

"Hey Dashie! How's my baby sister?" Hugo asked me, while nooging me.

"Hey Hugo, I'm good." I giggled.

"Oh and her man Sorin is with her. You two have been together since you were babies." Hugo told us.

"We're not a couple." Sorin and I said together.

"I mean I'd love to date him he's my favorite guy. But he's- (Dashie: like my brother.) (Sorin: a good friend.)" Sorin and I said together.

"I'm like your brother?" Sorin asked me.

"Yeah I see you almost every day. And we met when we were 3 weeks old. Name a girl other than me that you talk to." I told Sorin.

"No one outside of my family." Sorin replied.

"Well now that is settled, let's go play. Bye Hugo." I told Hugo.

"Bye Dashie and Sorin." Hugo told us. So we headed for my house.

"Can you believe that Hugo thought we were a couple?" I asked Sorin.

"I know, it's crazy. Imagine us dating." Sorin chuckled.

Suddenly a car came hurtling towards us. "Sorin look out!" I told Sorin. I pushed him out of the way, but the car hit me.

"Well she's still breathing. Stay with us puppy." A voice told me.

"Your aunt Anne is going to freak out." Another voice said. Then every thing went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My little Dashie.

Alex's point of view.

Hello my name is Alexander Marcus Banks, you can call me Alex though. I'm 16 and I live in British Columbia Canada. My parents died when I was 12 so I live with my uncle Steve, aunt Anne, and 14 month old cousin Millie.

For the first year it was just me and Steve. I got my old guinea pig Dinozzo as a birthday present a couple months after Steve and Anne started dating. About a year later my uncle Steve and Anne broke up almost a month after adopted Booth. For about 6 months Milo was the dog I had always wanted.

A month or so before Milo went back to California, Steve and Anne got back together. Then a few months later they got married. A little over a year ago, my cousin Millie was born. Now my aunt is going to have another baby.

I have every thing I could want, except a dog. Although I doubt I'll get one anytime soon. My four closest friends are: Molly, Sarah, Joey, and Nathan. I met Sarah when we were three years old. I didn't meet Nathan, Joey, and Molly until we moved to Canada.

I find joy in watching Bolt and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I would love to have a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash, or more realistically a dog like Bolt. My story began when Joey and I were headed home from California.

(Gypsy Bard plays.) "It's your aunt Anne." Joey told me.

"I've got it." I told Joey, while turning on my blue-tooth. "Hello." I told my aunt.

"Alex! I miss you!" Millie told me.

"Hey Millie moo! I miss you too." I told Millie.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!" Millie giggled.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake." I chanted, while doing a simplified version of the dance from the Canterlot wedding episode. Joey was laughing so hard that he was bout to fall out of his seat.

"I miss you Millie." I told Millie and she giggled.

"I miss you Alex. Mommy wants to talk to you." Millie told me.

"Hey Alex, have you guys left yet?" Anne asked me.

"Yep, we're on our way." I told Anne.

"Great! Millie keeps saying: Alex come home now? She'll be glad that you're coming home." Anne replied.

"I'll be glad to get home. I love California but I miss you guys." I told Anne.

"We miss you too Alex. I've got to go, Millie's going after the tree again." Anne told me.

"Okay, I'm glad you called. I'll talk to you guys later." I told Anne.

"Bye Alex." Anne told me.

"Millie really loves you doesn't she?" Joey asked me.

"Yeah she's the little sister I never had." I told Joey. Suddenly two dogs ran in front of us. One of the dogs disappeared.

"Watch out for that dog!" Joey told me. I heard a thud and knew what had happened. So Joey and I got out to see if the dog was okay.

"Well she's breathing. Stay with us sweetie is going to be okay." I told the dog. She wasn't bleeding at all that I could see.

"Lets get her into the car." Joey suggested. A couple minutes later we were back in the car. Joey drove while I held the dog.

"You're aunt and uncle are going to freak out." Joey told me.

"It's going to be okay Joey. It's not my fault, she just dashed out in front of me." I told Joey. About five minutes later we made it to the vet clinic.

"I have a puppy, she got hit by a car." I told the nurse.

"What's her name?" She asked me.

"It's not my fault, she just dashed out in front of me." My voice played back in my head. "Dash-ie. Dashie Banks." I told the nurse.

"Alright, the doctor will see Dashie in a moment." The nurse replied.

"Dashie Banks." The doctor said. So he took her into the examining room.

"Dashie? You her after Rainbow Dash?" Joey asked me.

"She looked like a Dashie to me." I told Joey. So I called my aunt and uncle to say that I was going to be late.

"Hey uncle Steve, I'm going to be a little late." I told Steve.

"Oh my goodness are you guys okay?" Steve asked me.

"We're fine we just ran into some problems. We'll be home tomorrow afternoon I promise. Goodnight." I told my uncle.

"Alright Alex, goodnight." Steve replied. Roughly ten minutes later the doctor came out with a sleeping Dashie in his arms.

"Mr. Banks, Dashie is perfectly fine. She's just a little bruised and sore. I gave her a painkiller, so she should sleep through the night. Here's a bottle of them, she needs one a day for the next week." The doctor explained, before handing Dashie to me.

"Thanks doctor." I replied. After we paid we go back on the road. The next morning we were an hour or so away. We had My Little Pony music playing on my ipod.

"Babs Seed, Babs Seed, what are we gonna do? Got a bully on our tail. Gotta hide we gotta bail!" A groggy voice sang from some where.

"Hey Joey, I thought only the Cutie Mark Crusaders sang this." I told Joey.

"They do. It's: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Joey told me.

"Well I hear four voices." I replied. So we turned the sound off and the singing continued.

"Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders we aren't looking for a fight." The voice continued. We realized that the voice was Dashie.

(Alex and Joey scream.) "What you two screaming about?" Dashie asked us. Moments later Dashie came and sat in my lap.

"I am so dead! Not only am I bringing a dog home, the dog can talk." I stuttered.

"I have a name you know." Dashie told me.

"Okay then what is your name?" I asked Dashie.

"I'm Dashie. What about you two?" Dashie asked me.

"I'm Alex, and that's my friend Joey." I told Dashie.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Dashie told us.

"So is your name really Dashie?" I asked Dashie.

"Yeah well I was supposed to be named after my dad's dad Dash. They thought I was going to be a boy. So they decided to name me Dashie. Where are your parents Alex?" Dashie asked me.

"My parents died four years ago. I live with my aunt, uncle, and baby cousin." I told Dashie.

"That's so sad. Do you have any siblings?" Dashie asked me.

"Nope, I'm an only child. What about you?" I asked Dashie.

"You're lucky! I have 5 older brothers." Dashie replied.

"Five? No sisters?" I asked Dashie.

"Nope I'm the only girl. So where are we going anyways?" Dashie asked me.

"We're going to British Columbia Canada." I told her.

"Is that near Hollywood?" Dashie asked me.

"Not really. You'll love it there though." I told Dashie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When you make new friends in a brand new town.

Dashie's point of view.

We made it to Alex's house around lunch time. "We're here Dashie, remember no talking." Alex told me and I barked. "Good girl." Alex chuckled. "Guys I'm home!" Alex told his family. A little girl with bright red hair proceeded to launch herself at Alex.

"Alex! Puppy!" The toddler giggled.

"Hey Millie." Alex told Millie.

"Hi Alex. New puppy?" Millie asked me.

"Yes Millie this is Dashie." Alex told Millie. Millie then proceeded to hug. me.

"Alex you're home, and you brought a puppy." Alex's aunt told him.

"Guys meet Dashie. She's about two months old and very friendly." Alex explained. So we all sat down in the living room to talk about Dashie. "She's the perfect dog. I know you'll love her." Alex pleaded.

"Well Millie does seem to like her. You can keep her unless we find her owner." Steve told Alex.

"Thank you guys so much! I know you won't be sorry." Alex told his aunt and uncle excitedly. After a quick lunch I explored the house.

"Oh no not another one!" A voice groaned. I looked up and saw a grouchy dark brown and white cat staring at me.

"Uh hello, I'm Dashie." I told the cat.

"Dashie? Seriously? I'm Blossom." Blossom told me. She wasn't anything like the barn cats we had on the farm.

"Blossom? That's an interesting name." I replied.

"Yeah well it was a sitcom that no one remembers from the 90s. At least I'm not named after some frou frou pony." Blossom taunted.

"I was named after my grandfather." I told Blossom.

"That's nice. See you later dog." Blossom cackled. Next I found Millie's room. It was purple and smelled like a baby. At last I found Alex's room. It was covered in clothes, games, and various legos.

"Hey newbie." A squeaky voice called out. I turned around and saw a small furry rodent sitting in a cage.

"Who me?" I asked the rodent. The small furry creature nodded.

"The names Sheldon T. Guinea Pig. Can you get me out of here?" Sheldon asked me.

"I'm Dashie. Why do you want out?" I asked Sheldon.

"Because it's boring in here!" Sheldon groaned. So I leaned over and fiddled with the latch on his cage. Just then Alex joined us.

"Dashie, what are you doing?" Alex asked me.

"Yo Alex! What does a guy have to do to get some celery in here?" Sheldon asked Alex, and it came out in English thanks to the translator.

"You can talk too?" Alex asked Sheldon

"Oh sure now he listens!" Sheldon yelled. Alex pulled me away and Sheldon continued to squeak angry words.

"You'll thank me later." Alex told me.

"What was all that that yelling about?" Anne asked Alex.

"I was watching Angry Chef America." Alex told Anne.

"Oh that must be a new one. Is on on Food Network?" Anne asked Alex.

"Yep just started last week." Alex explained. So Alex and I went outside. "So Dashie, where did you live before?" Alex asked me.

"I lived on a little farm outside of Hollywood. All of my brothers except for Hugo lived there. My brothers names are: Loki, Hugo, Partner, Bolt II, and Fiver." I explained.

"Wait Bolt II, you're related to Bolt?" Alex asked me.

"Yeah he's my grandfather. He's the best!" I told Alex.

"My uncle Steve worked on both Bolt shows. He used to take me to the set all the time! I was friends with Penny for years." Alex told me excitedly.

"Wow that's so cool! Penny's the best! I've dreamed of being on a TV show since I was a baby." I told Alex.

"I might be able to do something about that." Alex told me.

Author's note: 8 more days! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The secret is out.

Dashie's point of view.

When we got back inside, Millie Anne and Steve were at the table. "I need a new show by Friday. How about Wreck it Wolfie? It's a show about a guy named Nathan who turns into a werewolf and goes on a rampage." Steve suggested.

"Sounds too much like Wreck it Ralph. That would be an expensive lawsuit." Anne told Steve.

"How about My Little Pony remade with bunnies? We could call it Friendship down." Steve mused.

"The target audience is too young to understand the reference." Alex chimed in.

"How about a show about The Doctor's brother who constantly gets lost? I call it Doctor Where." Anne suggested,

"Good premise but an even more expensive law suit." Steve explained.

"How about a talking dog that travels the world and solves crime? We could call it The Adventures of Dashie." Alex suggested.

"That's a great idea Alex!" Steve told Alex. Alex gave me a fist bump under the table.

"We could even use Dashie. She seems like a quick learner.

"I am a quick learner!" I thought.

"What do you say Dashie?" Anne asked me.

"Yes I'll do it!" I barked. I managed to completely forget that I had the translator on and it didn't come out as a bark.

"Dashie talks!" Millie giggled.

"Did she really just talk?" Steve asked.

"Yeah well it's a long story." Alex told Steve.

"How is this possible?" Anne asked Alex, while picking me up.

"Years of research?" I suggested.

"Anything else you can do Dashie?" Anne asked me.

"I do a few normal dog tricks. Other than that not much." I told Anne.

"Well at least we don't need to find a voice actress for her." Steve replied.

"I'll be good I promise. I've dreamed of this since I was just a little puppy." I explained.

"Well Dashie, welcome to the Banks studio family." Steve told me.

"Thank you Mr Steve!" I told Steve.

"You're welcome Dashie." Steve told me.

"Dashie is silly!" Millie laughed.

"Sunshine sunshine, lady bugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake." I chanted playfully, while doing the dance. Millie started giggling.

"Good puppy!" Millie laughed.

Sorin's point of view.

It had been a whole day and Dashie still had not come home. So I went to visit Dashie's family had seen her. "Hey Fiver, is Dashie home?" I asked Fiver.

"I thought she was with you." Fiver replied.

"There was an accident yesterday and I went to get help. She was fine when I left. When I came back she was gone." I told Fiver.

"What happened?" Fiver asked me.

"She got hit by a car. She told me that she was okay." I explained.

"Any idea where she went?" Fiver asked me.

"I have no idea. She had the **T.A.L.K** with her! Oh dear this could end badly!" I gasped.

"She has what now?" Fiver asked me.

"My owner's dog translator. It could fall into the wrong hands." I told Fiver.

"Well we'll have to wait until she shows up." Fiver replied.

"I guess you're right Fiver." I told Fiver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Becoming popular.

Dashie's point of view.

A few days later I was officialy the new star Banks Studio. Alex and his friend Sarah became my new co-stars. Alex and I had a lazy da"So I guess you're famous now." Alex told me.

"Yep, this is what I've dreamed of since I was small." I told Alex. Sarah joined us moments later. This caused Alex to turn a lovely shade of red.

"Hi Alex, hey Dashie." Sarah told us.

"Hi Sarah." Alex told Sarah.

"So I guess we're going to be co-stars now." Sarah explained.

"Yep, you me and Dashie are a team now." Alex replied.

"Looks like our only competition is a show about a minion who stops being a villain to go to law school. It's called Fairy Tale Law." I told Alex and Sarah.

"So you can really talk Dashie?" Sarah asked me, while scratching me behind the ear.

"Yep! It's really nice to be able to talk to humans." I told Sarah.

"Do you ever miss your family?" Sarah asked me.

"Sometimes." I replied. A little while later Sarah and Alex left to have dinner. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I never went home.

Song: If I Never Go Home from Journey to Joke a lot.

Dashie (Singing.): Here I'm a star, and there I'm just little Dashie. (Dashie remembers her life in California.)

Canada is so much fun, It's impossible to feel down. (Dashie walks around the house.)

New star in town, I'll make every one laugh. I'll be the best puppy that they've ever had. (Dashie fantasizes about being famous.)

I feel so at home, but I miss my family friends. (Dashie thinks about her family and Sorin.)

What should I do? Will I be happy in the end?

If I never go home I'll be a TV star! But if I go back it's the same old thing. (Dashie thinks about what her life was like in Canada.)

Should I stay or go? Will I say good bye to my family and friends? I just can't decide. (Dashie thinks about how much she misses her family.

No more playing with Loki and Fiver on a sunny day. (Dashie thinks about how much fun she used to have with Fiver and Loki.)

Or going to the pond to swim with Sorin. (Dashie thinks about Sorin.)

I'm not sure where I fit in. Would I miss Partner? Yes I would even miss him! (Dashie thinks about how Partner used to tease her.)

If I never go home I'll be a TV star! But if I go back it's the same old thing. (Dashie thinks about how much Alex loves her.)

Should I stay or go? Will I say good bye to my new family and friends? I just can't decide. (Dashie remembers meeting Millie.

"I must stay! Alex will be crushed if I leave." I thought. Blossom joined me moments later.

"Do you ever shut up?" Blossom asked me.

"I can talk if I want to Blossom. I was just thinking about my family." I told Blossom.

"Talking is one thing, singing is another thing entirely. There's too much it around Christmas." Blossom groaned, as she walked away.

"How can some one named Blossom be so irratable?" I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We've still got some work to do.

Dashie's point of view.

On December 20, we started filming my scenes for an episode of Time Dog. On that Thursday, Steve, Anne, Millie, Alex, Sarah, and I pilled into two cars and headed to the set."So what will we tell them if they ask how I can talk?" I asked Alex.

"Oh we haven't thought of that." Alex told me.

"How about we had Dashie's voice actor record all of your lines, and we have a little box on your collar that plays them?" Sarah suggested.

"Who can we say is Dashie's voice actress?" Alex asked us, Alex and I both looked at Sarah.

"Me? Really?" Sarah asked us.

"Sure! You just have to take Dashie into the recording room and make it look like what she's saying is coming from you." Alex explained.

"Alright I'll do it. I'd only do this for you and Dashie." Sarah replied.

"Thanks Sarah!" I excitedly told Sarah. After roughly 15 minutes we mad it to the studio.

"Welcome to Banks Studio Dashie." Alex told me. I looked inside the door and saw the most incredible place in the world. There were: People, cameras costumes, props, and guys dressed as toast.

"Wow it's exactly the way I imagined it would be!" I cheered.

"Alex, Jeanne needs Dashie in make up." Anne told Alex. So Alex took me to make up.

"Aww a puppy! We haven't had a puppy since Milo." Jeanne cooed.

"Jeanne meet Dashie." I told Dashie.

"Hi Dashie. So you got an early Christmas present huh Alex?" Jeanne asked me.

"Yep, she is something special indeed." Alex told Jeanne.

"Well Dashie you're free to go." Jeanne told me, and I hopped off of the table.

"Thanks Jeanne. Merry early Christmas." Alex told Jeanne.

"You're welcome Alex, merry early Christmas to you too Alex." Jeanne told Alex. Our next stop was to meet Time Dog. He was a noble looking Jack Russel Terrier mix.

"Well hello there, you must be Dashie. I'm Toby, but you probably know me better as Time Dog." Toby told me, and I looked at him in awe.

"Hello mister Toby." I stuttered.

"No need to be intimidated Dashie, I'm a dog just like you." Toby told me.

"I've dreamed about this my whole life. You've been my hero for as long as I can remember." I told Toby.

"Thanks kid, that means a lot to me." Toby told me.

"You're welcome Toby." I replied. After filming ended we went to the lounge for a Christmas party. Alex had a surprise for me

"I wanted to give this to you early. Now you're an official member of the banks family." Alex told me, while clipping a bone shaped license to my collar that said: Dashie Banks.

"Thank you Alex!" I squealed, while licking Alex's face.

"I got you a couple things too Dashie. Got you a scarf and sweater to keep you warm." Sarah told me, while putting a scarf and sweater on me.

"Thanks Sarah." I replied excitedly. After the party we headed outside and there was strange white stuff falling out of the sky.

"The sky is falling! Run for your lives! We're all doomed!" I screamed. Alex managed to chase me down and pick me up.

"Dashie it's okay! It's just snow. It's mostly harmless. See, it melts on your fur see?" Alex asked me. He was right, the snow was harmless.

"Wow my first snow storm! This is so awesome! I've never seen snow!" I told Alex.

"Come on guys let's head home." Sarah told us. So we packed into the car and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: There's snow business like show business.

Dashie's point of view.

When I woke up the entire ground was solid white. "Alex! Alex wake up! The ground isn't green anymore!" I barked.

"What? Dashie that's snow." Alex yawned.

"That cold white stuff?" I asked Alex.

"Yes Dashie. That stuff sticks to the ground. You really are a city dog aren't you?" Alex asked me.

"I'm from a farm, but I grew up in California." I told Alex.

"Well I can see there's no possible way you'll let me go back to sleep, so let's go outside." Alex yawned. So we bundled up and headed out.

"Wow it's like a big white blanket out there!" I cheered and Alex laughed.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Alex asked me.

"It is indeed. I wish that Sorin was here to see it." I sighed.

"Who's Sorin?" Alex asked me.

"He was my best friend. He was a scruffy Grey and brown Terrier mix. He was so sweet and awkward. We met each other when we were 3 weeks old. He was with me the day you found me. There's something I never got to tell him." I sighed.

"What?" Alex asked me.

"That deep down, I love him. I've always loved him. You know when sometimes you meet someone, so beautiful. And then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick. And then there's other people, and you think, "Not bad, they're okay." And then you get to know them and-and their face just... sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they turn into something so beautiful." I explained.

"Well Sorin was the most beautiful person I've ever met." I explained, I collapsed into Alex's arms and sobbed.

"Hey Dashie, it's okay. You might get to see Sorin again some day." Alex told me.

"Thanks Alex." I told Alex.

"You're welcome Dashie." Alex told me. Alex continued to hold me for a few minutes.

"Feeling any better?" Alex asked me, and I nodded.

"I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed." I told Alex.

"I understand completely. When I first moved in with Steve when my parents died, I cried every night for the first two weeks. I found myself holding my cat Boo close for those hours. She's normally very independent but she knew I needed her. Her and Steve got me through it." Alex explained.

"To help get me through it, Steve got me a stuffed animal of Bolt. He got me through many rough nights. I still hold him when I'm sad." Alex explained.

"I'm so sorry Alex." I told Alex.

"Thanks Dashie." Alex told me.

"You're welcome Alex." I replied.

"I know something we can do." Alex told me. He went to the shed and grabbed a large orange saucer. "Dashie I'm about to introduce you to sledding." Alex chuckled. So we carefully went up the tall precarious hill in the woods that over looked our house.

"Well Dashie, welcome to Ludicrous Speed Hill." Alex told me.

"Holy moly! This hill is enormous!" I told Alex. So we carefully piled into the sled.

"Okay on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" Alex chuckled. He gave us one big push and we set off in high speed.

"My eyed are going into my paws but I love it!" I laughed.

"Let's see if we can jump the river!" Alex cheered. Our sled went up in the air and stayed there for a while, before landing on the other side.

"That was awesome!" I giggled. We continued to weave in and out of the trees before coming to an abrupt stop near the deck.

"Come on Dashie let's go warm up." Alex told me. An hour later Sarah came over.

"Hey Alex hey Dashie." Sarah told us. Alex turned red again.

"Hi Sarah." Alex and I said together.

"I left my wallet in your car yesterday, mind if I go get it?" Sarah asked Alex.

"Sure, here's my keys." Alex replied. Sarah came back a moment later with her wallet and my dog tag from home.

"I found this in the crevice between the seats." Sarah told us.

"Oh that must be her old dog tag, I wondered where that went." Alex replied. So he put it on the coffee table. Sarah stayed with till about 8 and watched Christmas movies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Christmas party.

Dashie's point of view.

It was 3 days before Christmas and the house was a buzz with good news. "Alex, Dashie, Millie, we have some good news." Steve told us.

"What is it?" I asked Steve.

"In April Millie's going to get a baby brother." Steve told us.

"Congratulations!" I yipped.

"Yes! A boy at last!" Alex cheered. I went and told Sheldon the news.

"Aw man I was hoping for a veloceraptor!" Sheldon sighed. "What will they name the new mini human?" Sheldon asked me.

"They decided on Anthony Patrick Banks, Tony for short." I explained.

"That will work I suppose." Sheldon uttered. That night we had a Christmas party.

"Dashie this is my cousin Maria." Alex told me, and I reached out my paw for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Dashie." Maria told me.

"Nathan meet Dashie. Dashie this is my friend Nathan." Alex told me, and I shook Nathan's hand.

"She's a smart dog." Nathan chuckled.

"You've met Sarah and Joey. These are my twin cousins Darcy and Collette." Alex told me and I shook their hands. "And last of all we have my older cousin Babs." Alex explained.

"It's Barbra actually." Babs told Alex, while reluctantly shaking my paw.

"It's nice to meet you all."I chuckled.

"She just talked!" Maria exclaimed.

"Impossible." Babs groaned.

"I can talk. I'm Bolt's grand daughter from California." I told them.

"It's a trick." Babs told them.

"How do you not hear him? Darcy asked Babs.

"You have to believe Babs just listen." Collette told Babs.

Song: I Do Believe in Christmas from the Search for Santa Paws.

Darcy: Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing. (Darcy grabs a microphone.)

Sarah: When there's love I sing along, and find some bells to ring. (Sarah mimes ringing bells.)

Maria: Wherever there's angels up above. (Maria joins Darcy and Sarah.)

Darcy and Collette: Wherever there's Christmas trees. (Darcy and Collette sit in front of the tree.

Every one but Babs: There's gonna be peace and hope and love and wonderful memories. There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long! (Every one dances around Babs.)

Dashie; Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see? (Dashie sits down at Babs' feet.)

Joey: It's better to give than to receive. (Joey puts a bag of gifts by the tree.)

Nathan, Darcy, and Maria: Blessings for you and me. (Nathan, Darcy, and Maria try to get Babs to join them.)

Alex: Staying up late on Christmas Eve. (Alex thinks about Christmas Eve.)

"Will there be presents for me?" Babs asked us.

"That's not my point Babs." I sighed.

Every one except for Babs: There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long! (Every one gathers around Babs.)

Dashie: Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see? (Dashie puts her front paws on Babs' leg and looks up at her.)

Every one except for Babs: I do believe in Christmas, I believe in love. (Every one continues to dance.)

As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above. (Babs watches the others dance.)

We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer. Throughout the year. (Every one but Babs sits in front of the tree.)

Alex: Whenever there's hope in the air. (Alex opens the twenty-second day on the advent calendar.)

Joey and Nathan: Whenever we light the tree! (Joey and Nathan turn on the lights on the tree.)

All: Whenever there's love in our prayers. That's Christmas time for me!

Whenever I hear a Christmas song I wanna get up and sing! (Every continues to dance.)

Whenever there's love I sing along and find some bells to ring! (Babs pets Dashie.)

There'll be laughter there'll be song we'll go caroling all night long. (Babs and Dashie watch the others.)

Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see For you and me! (Babs sighs and joins the others.)

I do believe in Christmas I believe in love! (Dashie joins the others again.)

As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above. (Blossom glares at every one from the door way.)

We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer! (Sarah and Alex dance together.)

Throughout the year! (Every one opens presents.)

I do believe in Christmas. I believe in love! (Dashie looks around at her new family and friends.)

As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above! (Dashie gets an elf collar with bells.)

We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer. (Babs hugs Dashie.)

We do believe in Christmas throughout the year! (Every one gets together for a group picture.)

"You really can talk Dashie!" Babs chuckled.

"Some times you have to believe even if it doesn't make sense." I told Babs.

"Thanks Dashie." Babs told me.

"You're welcome Barbra." I told Babs.

"You can call me Babs." Babs Chuckled.

"Babs it's time to go." Babs' dad told her.

"Okay dad. Bye Alex. Bye Dashie and thanks." Babs chuckled.

"Bye Babs. You're welcome." I told Babs.

"Well Dashie, looks like you're one of the family now. That was quite a show you pulled together." Alex told me.

"Yeah well that's what family is for." I told Alex. That was one of the best days of my life. I never wanted this to end.

Author's note: Only 3 days left! I want to thank Cornell227 for reviewing I also would like to thank my friend Maria for reading every chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I knew some day you'd have to leave.

Alex's point of view.

Today was the worst day of my life. At least since my parents died. Today I lost my little Dashie for ever. It was about 11 AM when we got a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" I told my aunt and uncle. I thought it was Sarah coming over to exchange presents like we had planned to do that year. I opened the door and saw Penny standing there with her dad and uncle.

"Hey Alex!" Penny told me, before huging me.

"Hey Penny, what brings you here?" I asked Penny.

"We're here for Dashie actually." Penny's dad told me. My heart sank when I realized that I was losing Dashie. So they came inside, Bolt followed them in.

"Who was at the door?" Dashie asked me, her face dropped when she saw who it was.

"Little Dashie we have finally found you." Penny's uncle told Dashie.

"Hello guys." Dashie sighed.

"We looked every where for you Dashie. Now I can have the **T.A.L.K **back and you can come home." Penny's dad told Dashie.

"That's what made Dashie talk?" I asked Penny's dad.

"Yep, it's a simple device really. It translates barks and thoughts into english." Penny's dad explained.

"I hate that it has to be like this Alex, but Dashie belongs in California." Penny told me. Bolt went over and put a paw on Dashie's shoulder.

"Is Dashie leaving?" Millie asked me, she looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Yes Millie she is." I told Millie, I was holding back tears.

"Do I really have to go?" Dashie sobbed.

"I'm sorry Dashie, I really am. You have a family back home that misses you." Dashie's owner told her.

"Even if you could stay I wouldn't be able to talk to you any more." I told Dashie. I was starting to cry.

"Can I atleast have some time to say goodbye?" Dashie asked, she was openly crying at this point.

"Of course you can Dashie." Penny's dad told Dashie. I was openly crying at this point. Even Penny was tearing up.

"Alex these last ten days have been the happiest days of my life. I love you so much." Dashie sobbed. I held her even tighter than I did that one day in the snow.

"Dashie, my little Dashie. When I met you I was shy and lonely and just needed a friend. You've brought me so much joy that I can't even begin to thank you for. These ten days we've spent together have been great. We've: talked, played, went sledding, cried, and even put a smile on cousin Babs' face." I chuckled through the tears.

"This time has been very special to me. I just need you to know that I will always love you. It doesn't matter if you're my pet or countries apart. You'll always be my little Dashie. I want you to know that. If you ever need me come find me." I told Dashie, I couldn't stop crying.

"Alex, I don't want to leave you." Dashie cried as she held me tight.

"I don't want to lose you. I know that you'll be happy in California. It's your reall home Dashie." I sobbed.

"I belong here with you." Dashie told me. Her sad face made me feel like some one had taken my heart and smashed it against the wall.

"I was only taking care of you until we found your family. I knew this was coming but I didn't think it would be this hard." I cried. We held each other for a long time. Dashie went to Millie next.

"Millie you're a great kid. I love you a lot and wish I could see you grow up. Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, Clap your hoofs, and do a little shake!" Dashie chanted. She was able to smile for Millie.

"I'll miss you Dashie." Millie giggled through the tears. I wasn't sure if Millie knew what was going on. Dashie went to Steve and Anne next.

"Anne, Steve you guys have been so kind to me. You're doing a great job with Alex and Millie. I know little Tony will have a great life when he's born. I'll miss you guys a lot." Dashie sobbed.

"We'll miss you too Dashie." Anne told me.

"You're a good dog." Steve told me. Dashie even went to say bye to Blossom and Sheldon.

"Bye Blossom. I'll even miss you." Dashie chuckled.

"Be good Dashie." Blossom told Dahie. I could hear her through the translator.

"Bye Sheldon. Be good you crazy little fella." Dashie told Sheldon.

"Good bye Dashie. Have a good life pup." Sheldon told Dashie. She came back to me one last time.

"Bye Alex, I'll miss you so much." Dashie sobbed.

"Bye Dashie, you're my good girl. I love you." I cried. I held her one last time and she cried uncontrolably.

"I love you too Alex. Bye every one." Dashie told us.

"Bye Dashie." We all said. Penny's dad picked her up and took off the device that made her talk.

"Thanks for the call guys. We'll take good care of Dashie." Penny's dad told us. Before they left, we gave him all of Dashie's stuff.

After Dashie left, I went in my room and closed the door. I saw that my laptop was on and there was a widow open that said: to Alex. I clicked on it and a video came up.

"Is this thing on?" Dashie asked the camera. "Hey Alex it's me Dashie. If you're watching this I've either left, or you found the file. I wanted to make you a video in case I had to leave. The time I've spent with you has been great. I wouldn't trade thes memories for anything in the world." Dashie told me on the video.

"In case you're wondering when I made this, I made it when you and Sarah went to dinner that night. If I didn't get to see Sarah, please tell her good bye for me. I know you secretly like her. Tell her how you feel Alex. I didn't get to tell Sorin but I want you to have the chance to tell Sarah. Life is short Alex." Dashie told me.

"You are my best friend Alex, I love you. Tell Millie, Anne, and Steve I love them too. I put some pictures on here for you. Hopefully I can put some more. I love you Alex. Sometimes all we need is a reminder not to Dash through life. You were fantastic Alex, and you know what? So was I." Dashie giggled.

The first picture was one we took at a rest stop with me, Dashie, and Joey. The next one was her and Millie doing the lady bug dance. Then came a picture of us and Sarah. The next one was a picture of the three of us in costume.

Finally came the picture from last night's Christmas party with all of us. I started crying again after watching the video.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dashing home for Christmas.

Dashie's point of view.

We made it home late on Christmas Eve Eve. I felt heartbroken and just wanted to go back. "Dashie you're home." Loki told me excitedly.

"Hey Loki, I've missed you too." I chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked me.

"I miss Alex." I sighed.

"It's going to be okay Dashie. At least we'll be together." Loki told me.

"That's true. I missed you BBBFF." I told Loki.

"Dashie you're alive!" Fiver cheered, before tackling me.

"Hey Fiver!" I chuckled.

"Little Dashie has returned." Partner chuckled.

"Hey Partner." I chuckled.

"Must be cold up north." Bolt II added.

"It's a little cold. I've missed you all." I told my brothers.

"Dashie you made it home!" My mom cheered.

"Hey mom I missed you too." I told mom.

"Dashie the snow dog finally made it home." Dad added.

"Hey dad." I chuckled. "So where's Sorin?" I asked mom.

"He's at Penny's, if you hurry you can catch him." Loki told me.

"Thanks Loki." I told Loki. So I ran out the door, through the yard, and right into Sorin. "Sorin I was just coming to see you." I told Sorin, as I helped him to his feet.

"I was just coming to see you." Sorin chuckled.

"So what's up?" I asked Sorin.

"I wanted to tell you something." I told Sorin.

"I wanted to tell you something too. Dashie Jane Fletcher, I've loved you since the day we met. I wanted to tell you sooner but you were missing." Sorin told me.

"That's what I wanted to tell you too!" I told Sorin, and he turned a lovely shade of red.

"Really?" Sorin asked me.

"Yes really, I just didn't know it before." I told Sorin. We played for a while before it was time for Sorin to leave.

"Come on Sorin, time to go." Penny's dad told us.

"Sorin wait, I have something for you." I told Sorin, before kissing him.

"Wow! Dashie you are one dynamite gal." Sorin stuttered.

"Thanks Sorin." I giggled.

"You're welcome Dashie. Bye Dashie." Sorin told me.

"Bye Sorin, enjoy your new home." I told Sorin.

"Thanks Dashie." Sorin told me. Later that night, I was really missing Alex.

Song: I Do Believe in Christmas reprise.

Dashie: (Singing.) Believing in Christmas makes it magic can't you see? (Dashie looks out the window.)

Alex: I do believe in Christmas, I believe in love. (Alex holds Millie up to the window to see the snow.)

Dashie: As sure as there is Santa ringing sleigh bells up above. (Dashie sees a shooting star and makes a wish.)

Dashie and Alex: We do believe in harmony and family and good cheer. Throughout the year. (Alex wishes that he could see Dashie again.)

"Dashie what are you doing up?" A voice asked me. I spun around and it was Santa.

"Santa, what are you doing here?" I asked Santa.

"Making my rounds, and picking you up." Santa told me.

"Me? Why?" I asked Santa.

"There's a boy named Alex who says the only thing he wants for Christmas is to have his little Dashie back." Santa told me.

"Really?" I asked Santa.

"Yep, he misses you a lot." Santa told me.

"But I can't talk to him anymore." I sighed.

"I can fix that." Santa told me. He fed me a treat and I was suddenly able to talk. "Wow thanks Santa!" I told Santa.

"You're welcome Dashie. We should probably make a video telling them where you are and not to worry." Santa told me. So I sat in front of the camera.

"Hello guys, it's me Dashie. Thanks to Santa I can talk again. I'm making this video because I'm going back to Canada. I really miss Alex and this is what I want. I wanted to say goodbye to every one individually." I explained.

"Loki, my BBBFF, I love you so much and I'll miss you a lot. Maybe we'll see each other again some day." I told Loki.

"Hugo, you're my goofy big brother. You were right, I do love Sorin. I love you Hugo." I told Hugo.

"Partner you're my big brother. I love you even if we don't always get along. Enjoy your new home." I told Partner.

"Bolt II my funny brother, you always me laugh. Keep smiling and have a very merry Christmas." I told Bolt II.

"Fiver my sweet big brother. I love spending time with you. I'll miss you. I love you Fiver." I told Fiver.

"Mom and dad, I'll miss you the most. I want you to know I'll be happy with Alex. I love you both." I told my parents.

"I'm done." I told Santa.

"Alright Dashie, let's get you to Alex." Santa told me. So we got in the sleigh and rode off. "I hope Sorin will be happy at his new home." I told Santa.

"He is, trust me." Santa replied. After many stops we made it to Alex's house. "Here's your stop Dashie." Santa told me.

"Thanks Santa." I told Santa.

"You're welcome Dashie." Santa told me, while clipping a new license onto my collar. So he carried me inside and placed me on the couch. "And a bow around your neck because you're a present." Santa told me, while tying a rainbow ribbon around my neck.

"Thanks Santa." I told Santa.

"You're welcome Dashie." Santa chuckled. So I fell asleep on the couch and waited for Christmas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I thought I lost you.

Dashie's point of view.

I woke up to the sound of feet coming down the stairs. "Wait up kids go back up stairs." Anne told Millie and Alex. Anne came into the room with Sorin in her arms.

"Oh boy! I hope Alex likes me!" Sorin told Anne.

"I'm sure he will." Anne told Sorin.

"Sorin? Alex is your new owner?" I asked Sorin.

"Dashie! How did you get here?" Sorin asked me.

"Santa brought me. I was what Alex wanted for Christmas.

"Can we come in now?" Alex asked Anne.

"Alright you guys can come in." Anne told Alex and Millie.

"Puppy!" Millie shouted as she ran to Sorin.

"Dashie how did you get here?" Alex cried as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Santa brought me. I'm your Christmas present." I told Alex.

"I guess we have two dogs now." Steve told Anne.

"Yep, Sorin and Dashie." Steve added.

"Sorin!" Millie giggled.

"So you must be the famous Sorin I've heard so much about." Alex told Sorin.

"You've heard of me?" Sorin asked Alex.

"Of course I have! Dashie talked about you all the time." Alex told Sorin and he blushed.

"You did?" Sorin asked me.

"Of course I did! You're my best friend in the whole world." I told Sorin.

"If we want to get to papaw and Gran's on time we need to start opening stockings." Steve told us. Millie got a Pinkie Pie plush and Alex got a Rainbow Dash one. Sorin and I both got bones and sweaters.

"So you guys were getting Sorin before I even found Dashie?" Alex asked Anne.

"Yep, Penny's dad's dog had a litter and Sorin was the perfect match for you." Anne told Alex.

"I guess we have two dogs now. Sorin and Dashie." Alex chuckled. Even Blossom joined the fun.

"Oh goody there's two of them! Come here squirt." blossom told me before giving me a noogie.

"I missed you too Blossom." I chuckled.

"It's not as fun with out you running around the house." Blossom told me.

"I had to come back. I missed you all so much." I replied.

"We missed you too Dashie. Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Blossom asked me.

"Blossom meet Sorin. Sorin this is Blossom." I told them.

"So this is the world famous Sorin? Dashie did a good job describing you." Blossom told Sorin.

"Dashie also told me about you. She was accurate." Sorin explained.

After opening presents we headed to Alex and Millie's grand parents' house."Anne, Steve, Millie, Alex, so glad you could make it. And little Dashie's back. Who's your friend Dashie?" Alex's grandmother asked me.

"This is my best friend Sorin." I explained.

"It's nice to meet you Sorin. That's a nice name." Alex's grandmother told Sorin.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sorin replied.

"So Sorin can talk too?" Alex's grandmother asked us.

"Yep, it was his present from Santa." I told her. When we got inside every one was there. Even cousin Babs.

"Dashie! I thought you went back to California." Babs told me.

"I came back. I was Alex's present from Santa." I explained.

"That's great! I see you have a friend." Babs told me.

"Yes, Babs meet Sorin. Sorin this is Alex's cousin Babs." I told Babs and Sorin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sorin told Babs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sorin." Babs replied.

I continued to live with Alex for the rest of my life. Anne and Steve had their son Tony on April 12, 2013. By the next Christmas we not only had a baby in the house, we also had some puppies. But that's another story.

The end!


End file.
